My Own Forever Dawn
by iletthedogsout
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. All about that precious little girl's life. All about her own forever dawn - starting right here. Takes place just after the end of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Forever Dawn**_

Author's Notes: The fanfiction will be mainly in Nessie's POV, but not entirely. English is not my maternal language, I've learned it for like 5 years, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. And criticism is welcomed, of course, as long as it is constructive.

Hope you'll like it! (PS: I'm not really into writing long chapters, they could exhaust your eyes while reading, so I prefer to write three short chapters than one fairly long… thanks for reading!)

Bella's POV

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

This was the most unforgettable night ever. Edward and I were talking for hours and hours, unbelievably happy and calm. There was nothing we could be afraid of anymore. Life was getting so perfect – I would have my eternity with the one I loved more than anything else in the whole world and with our adorable little daughter – forever.

And, of course, there was Jacob. I was glad, of course, that my best friend was going to be part of my life, but it was fairly hard for me to see him as my daughter's future boyfriend.

It was incredibly hard, to be more exact.

I was lying in Edward's arms, feeling almost sleepy – as sleepy as a vampire could feel – when someone knocked at the door. I looked at the clock – it was only eight o'clock in the morning. It was stupid of me to think that someone of my new family could be still asleep – it was stupid to think that someone of them could be asleep at all – but I couldn't think of a reason why would they come to call us.

I put my wrapper on and walked slowly towards the door. Edward smiled briefly, but didn't let me know who it was. And I bet he knew.

I didn't have to open the door to know who was here. The smell of a dog hit me in the nose. What could Jacob want at that time of the day? Wasn't _he_ asleep?

"What's up, Jake?" I asked, once I opened the door.

He squinted his eyes at me.

"Can I see her?" he begged.

"There's no hello anymore?"

"Hello", he said quickly. "So, can I?"

I sighed.

"She is sleeping, Jake. And why aren't you sleeping, too? It was a long night for everyone, go get some sleep."

"I got enough sleep, Bells. I need to see Nessie; I haven't seen her for…" He looked at his watch. "I haven't seen her for ten hours, come on, Bells, let me in."

"You are crazy", I noticed, but I moved, so he could come in. "Now what, you can't live twenty-four hours without seeing my daughter? That's gonna be fun, you know."

"Twenty-four? I don't think I could stand twelve…"

We both laughed, as I was leading him to Nessie's bedroom, where she was still sleeping peacefully. We stood at the door, looking at her. She was beautiful in her sleep, her bronze curls surrounding her lovely face, her hand underneath her cheek. I looked at Jacob – he was staring at her lovingly, with a small, fascinated smile on his face.

Renesmee mumbled something obscure and turned on her other side, huddling up under the covers. She was cold here – the early morning in Forks could be cold for any human, no matter how many covers to they have – I knew that from my own experience.

Jacob walked to her slowly, without letting her out of his sight.

"She is cold", he told me, touching gently her hair.

"I'll get her one more blanket.", I said. "Or, as you are here…?"

He looked at me questioningly and I nodded to my daughter, who was trembling slightly. Jake lay onto the covers beside her, and pulled her tiny body close to him.

"Jake", she murmured. I thought she had woken up, but her eyes were still closed and she didn't move. She just recognized his touch even though she was sleeping.

He kissed her on the head. Nessie nestled against his chest and he buried his face in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. I kept watching them for several minutes, then I noticed that Jake had fallen asleep, too.

I went out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I went to the bedroom, where Edward was still waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"So, you let Jacob sleep in Nessie's bed?"

"Be a good boy, Edward.", I said, before I lay beside him, kissing him briefly on the lips. I rested my head on his marble chest and tried to strike a balance about what was happening between my beloved daughter and my best friend.

He really loved her, didn't he? And she wanted him here, she _needed_ him here. I could see that very clearly in her chocolate eyes whenever he wasn't near her – she was getting nervous


	2. Safety

_**Safety**_

Author' Notes: First of all, thanks for the nice comments! Yep, I'm a Bulgarian, how did you know? (: Btw, I don't know why, but the last bit of the chapter didn't appear, so here it is:

**He really loved her, didn't he? And she wanted him here, she **_**needed**_** him here. I could see that very clearly in her chocolate eyes whenever he wasn't near her – she was getting nervous and noisy, she resisted to eat – or drink – anything until he got there. She had even started crying for him several times….**

**I tried to imagine an older version of Nessie and the same huge sixteen-year-old Jacob, together… "Like together-together", as Jessica, my first friend here, would say. **

**Wow. That was pretty weird, trying to imagine Renesmee with Jake. Once again, I was glad Edward couldn't possibly know what I was thinking about. **

**My little girl. My best friend. Well, maybe someday I would get used to it.**

_Jake's POV_

When I woke up, it was still late in the morning – or maybe early in the afternoon. Nessie was already awake; she had nestled by my side with her eyes locked on my face.

"Morning, sunshine", I smiled.

I could here Edward's laughter from the other room. Nessie touched my face with her little pale hand and I saw the image of her in his father arms. I scowled.

"You don't want to stay here with me?" I faked a sad voice.

Nessie smiled gently, caressing my face with her fingers. She didn't show me anything this time, she was just trying to comfort me.

I stood up with a sigh and held her in my arms. She snuggled against my chest, her head on my shoulder, and her little arms around my neck. She touched my face again, insisting for her father, and cried softly.

"OK, OK, I got it, Ness. Daddy. OK."

I carried her to Bella and Edward's room and knocked quietly on the door. Bella opened after about half a second with a smile on her face and her wrapper on.

"Someone is crying for Daddy", I said as I walked into the room.

Edward was beside me for a part of the second, and he took Nessie out of my arms. She touched his cheek quickly.

"She's hungry", Edward told Bella. "Let's go home. Coming, Jake?"

"Sure. Let me hold her, OK?"

Edward didn't seem very pleased by my asking, but he gave her to me. Nessie came to my arms excitedly and laughed briefly, resting her head on my shoulder again.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?" I asked her while I was walking towards the Cullen's house. Bella and Edward had already disappeared in the wood, running as fast as they could – as always.

"I didn't want to bother you", she said aloud; and once again, I was breathless. I loved the sound of her voice, which I didn't hear very often. It was just… well, breathtaking – every time she spoke, I was so caught up in the sound that I couldn't respond. And I bet she knew it. She somehow knew everything about me.

_I didn't want to bother you._

Probably no one except me could see the sweetness of these words – sweetness caused only by the fact Nessie had spoken them.

She smiled briefly, as if she knew what I was thinking. Maybe she did, who knows?

I was amazed how fast everything was happening. A few months ago, I could swear I'd do anything to have Isabella Swan as my girlfriend. But Isabella Swan was now Bella Cullen, and her daughter was all that mattered for me. I held her in my arms and that was all I could wish for.

I loved her more than everything else in the world. I was ready to give up my heart and soul for her, I was ready to…

Oh my gosh, when did I get so sappy?

Never mind, never mind.

My point is that Nessie had become my life since the very first time I saw her. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to her. She gave a new meaning to everything – she made me see everything in a completely new way. A beautiful way.

Yeah, she had made my messy, complicated, painful life so beautiful.


End file.
